The present invention relates to a vehicle-use rolling bearing device.
In such a rolling bearing device, inner ring members are arranged so as to rotate around the axis thereof via balls on an outer ring member supported in a non-rotatable manner on the vehicle side. A hub shaft has a hub flange to which a brake disk and a tire wheel are attached. The hub shaft is press-fitted into the inner ring members from one side of the axial direction. The other end of the hub shaft in the axial direction is caulked on an outer end surface of an inner ring member by roll-caulking with a caulking tool. As a result, the inner ring members and the hub shaft integrally rotate around the axis, and the balls are provided with a predetermined pre-load. In the case of the above-mentioned rolling bearing device, the brake disk and the tire wheel may cause face deflection, which may lead to the phenomena such as brake judder or brake noise.
The rolling bearing device of the present invention comprises: an outer ring member; an inner ring member which is arranged inside the outer ring member in a diameter direction in such a manner as to be concentric with the outer ring member and which has a center hole penetrating through the inner ring member in an axial direction; a plurality of rolling elements disposed so as to freely roll between the outer ring member and the inner ring member; and an axial member which is inserted into the center hole of the inner ring member and which has a flange outward in the diameter direction on the outer peripheral surface of the axial member, wherein the inner ring is chamfered on the inner peripheral surface side of the end surface thereof, and the axial member is caulked to the end surface of the inner ring member. The amount of decentering between the center of the inner ring members in the diameter direction and the center of the chamfer in the diameter direction is set to the range of over 0 xcexcm and not more than 200 xcexcm.
Setting the amount of decentering between the center of the inner ring members in the diameter direction and the center of the chamfer in the diameter direction to the range of over 0 xcexcm and not more than 200 xcexcm makes it possible to limit the face deflection of the flange formed on the axial member to be not more than 20 xcexcm when the end of the axial member is enlarged in diameter and caulked to the end surface of the inner ring members chamfered.
The present invention is preferably structured as follows: the inner ring member is composed of inner rings arranged in two rows in the axial direction, and inner ring raceway surfaces are formed on respective outer peripheral surfaces of the inner rings, two outer ring raceway surfaces in the axial direction are formed on the inner peripheral surface of the outer ring member, the rolling elements are disposed so as to freely roll on the respective inner ring raceway surfaces and the respective outer ring raceway surfaces. Of the two inner rings, on an outer end surface of the inner ring arranged on the vehicle inner side is formed the chamfer.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.